Love In Desperation? Chapter One
by KimberlyKillz
Summary: This really have that much to do with Tak. Its more of a love story Between Collie Entragian and Mary Jackson. Yes I know, I kinda murdered the plotline. But it's romantic. It's Tak's need for love.


_Love In Desperation, Chapter 1_

Mary and Peter were driving down inerstate 50. They passed a speed limit sign, with a cat nailed to it. Mary got very afraid after seeing that. She comfronted her husband Peter, and he didn't seem to much care. Mary looked out the rear window and noticed there was a police car, and it was coming up on them fast. "Why is he going that fast without his flashers on?" Mary wisperd. "I'm not sure". Then the flashers and sirens came on and Mary said with an un-amused voice, "Murphey's Law!" Peter pulled the car over to the side of interstate 50. The cop pulled up behind them and got out of the car and walked to the driver's side window. Peter rolled down the window, cop says in a stern and angry voice, "Get out of the car now!"

"What the fuck did I do?" Peter said in an irritated tone. Then the cop yelled " Get out of the car! Get out of the car!". Peter asked what the charges were and why the cop stoped him. The cop said in a kinda of cracked up tone " You were in the wrong place at the wrong time!" He slamed Peter against the side of his car then took the gun out of the holster on his hip. He put the gun to Peter's head and emptied a whole round of bullets into his haed. Mary screamed as her husband's blood got splattered all over the left side of her sister-in-law's car. The cop was still holding Peter's body up on the car by the neck. He started to smile and insanely laugh at the dead body he was holding. Then he took the body and dragged to his police cruiser and put it in the trunk.

Mary sat in the car with her face in her hands crying and screaming. The cop came to her side of the car and opened her door, she screamed and started to panic even more, She whined "Please don't kill me!" The cop smirked and said, "It's okay Mary, I'm not gonna hurt you. Because i've always loved you, and now your all mine." Mary started to cry and whale even more. This made her very uncomfortable. He pulled her out of the car and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the police cruiser. He locked her in the back seat. Then he walked over to her car, got in, and drived it off the road, out of line of sight. He walked back and sat in the police car and said, "Don't worry Mare, Everything is going to be okay." She sobbed at his remark.

They were driving, When she noticed she came to a small town called "Desperation" But written over the sign in big red letters it said "DEAD DOGS". This made mary even more uneasy. The pulled up to a building, It was the Desperation police station. The cop got out of his side of the car and walked around to get Mary out. He stuck his out but Mary refused to take it. So he reached in and grabed her by the hips and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flower. He held her up with one hand, then opened the door with the other. When she came in she saw a small dead blond girl laying on the stairs, And she screamed, The cop said to her, "You best not worry about her Mary." He got behind her and started to push her up the stairs with little taps. At the top of the stairs they got to a room with a heavy cherry wood door. The cop opened it, and suddenly she heard several people screaming, "Get the shot gun lady!"

When she got in the room she saw that she was surrounded by cells. She saw a shot gun on the table and went to go grab for it. The suddenly she felt the strangest little feeing rise from the bottem of her heart. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she ignored it. She ran to the desk and picked up the shot gun and fired one shot. It almost hit him, but instead it just knocked the hat off of his head. She grabed 2 shells off the desk infront of her and tried to reload the gun as fast she could. But the cop took the desk and ramed it against her hips and kept saying, "Drop it Mary, you really don't want to do that." She hurryed in trying to reload it, and the cop said in a desparate sounding voice, "No, Mary I need you!" She gave him an intense look of confusion and then he yanked the gun out of her hands. He pushed the desk over to the other side of the room and walked over to her and opened the cell behind her, "Get in." He said in a consistant voice. So she did what he said and got into the cell behind her.

The cop assured Mary that he would be back soon. He left and after the door shut behind him Mary bursted into tears and asked in a demanding voice, "What dose he want with me? Why did he kill my husband?" and she kept crying. Then a blonde girl in another cell said, "I don't know, And he killed our little girl." Hours and hours went by before the cop returned. When he came back, he slamed the door open, and said, "I i fianlly found you. Mary, I love you." Mary just sat there and stared at him with a very confused look on her face. She kept staring at him and about two minutes went by when he took this gun out of his holster and reloaded it. Mary was thinking "_Okay, He's not going to kill me, because for some crazy reason he's in love with me_."

He snapped the cylinder shut and fired at the blonde woman and her husband, He fired two bullets into each of them, then they lay on the floor gasping for air. He turned around to the other side of the small prison and fired to more shots, One going into the little boy's neck, and the otherone hiting the old man right in the middle of head. After all this. Mary was screaming even more as she was begging the cop for her life. He came close to her cell and wispered, "Don't worry Mary, I told you i wansn't going to hurt you, Because I love you." Mary didn't want to died, so she just said in some kind of robot like voice, "I love you too." She felt that small feeling again rise from the bottem of her heart, and for a breif moment, she felt like she actually ment it.

He sounded delusional when he was explaining to her how they were going to be happy together forever. She let out a little smirk, because deep down, this made her feel happy inside. She tried to get her thoughts back to the reality that he killed her husband. But deep inside she felt like she really did love him, She was almost compleately forgeting her dead husband. She fought the thought, and was contenplating a plan to get away from Desperation, and more inportaintly, Away from that cop. She stood and started off intro space for a moment, Then grabed the chair at the desk and threw it at the cop. "I guess you can't be trusted yet, can you?" and Mary gave a resentful look. He grabed her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the cell. She started sobbing again, and the cop came close to her and wispered in her ear, "You can't be trusted yet Mary." and then he left her cell, shut the door behind himself, and walked out.

She layed down on the small cot in the cell and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep. She dreamed that her and her husband had never met. And she felt like she really did belong in Desperation. She couldn't remember anything else from her dreams that night. In the morning she awoke to the cop brining her breakfast. This was strange, she was feeling love, She hated it, but she was. Even though she didn't even know his name, so she asked and later discovered it was Collie Entragian. She felt afraid to eat the breakfast, she wondered if he put something in it. But she was so starving, she ended up not caring. Nothing was it in, because the day slowly went by and nothing happed. She was still so scared, Because all day, he just stared at her.

_To be continued........_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the property of the book Desperation, or any of the characters i am using._

Okay guyss. I worked sorta hard on this, this is my first one in a while, Chapter 2 is coming soon. The only reason i didn't keep this one going is it would end up really long. And at the moment, I have writer's block.


End file.
